minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet
Violet is one of the main Order Children and the oldest daughter of Axel and Olivia. Appearance Violet has light brown skin, dark eyes (Sometimes grey), black silky hair with a violet flower on the left side. She wears a green blouse, a long red skirt and long black boots. Personality Violet is at first thought to be a 9 year old sweetheart, who is very sweet and kind to all her friends. She is told to have her mother's good heart but her father's crazy naive mind. Violet can be a troublemaking prankster like her father, and jokes around at times. However Violet is both good at Redstoning and Greifing as she found a way to mix both. Relationships Towards Olivia Being her daughter, Olivia and Violet loves each other very much. Olivia only wants the best for her daughter, as teaching her a lot of things and hoping she would take her footsteps one day. She tries not to get too upset with Violet's chaotic nature but loves her all the same, and always accepts her for who she is. Violet always say, its not completely fun hanging with her dad without her mom. Towards Axel Often calls "Daddy's Princess" evidenced by Violet enjoying doing chaotic things with him. Violet loves her dad constantly and always awaits the day she could go to Boomtown. Axel seems to trust Violet with dangerous things (Despite Olivia's disapproval and Violet's young age) and often lets her have crazy fun when it comes to Boomtown. Towards Lilly Lilly is Violet's best friend. Similar to Jesse and Olivia's friendship before they were born, Lilly and Violet is almost the same. Violet enjoys hanging out with Lilly and Ash and the fact that they were born a few months apart because Olivia was pregnant when Jesse was too. Towards Velouria Since Velouria often picks on Lilly, strangely she doesn't for Violet. However Violet dislikes how Velouria picks on her best friend, but she then feels sorry for her when learning why Velouria is this way and why she's bitter. Towards Brianna Violet finds out about her baby sister once Salem told her in a dream and showed her Brianna being born. Though their relationship didn't grown much due to Brianna being just a baby, Violet showed some concern towards her. Trivia * Violet is inspired by Daphne's friend EleanorPeacham's Ask and Dare MCSM book where Olivia have a daughter named Violet * Violet is similar to Nicki from Dork Diaries * Violet gets a younger sister in one chapter of Heirs of the Stone, meaning Olivia was pregnant somewhat in the story. * Despite mostly living in Beacontown, Violet lives with Axel and Olivia in a house in Redstonia (Much to Axel's torture) * She is similar to the fan character Screwball daughter of Discord and Fluttershy. Both have good hearted mothers but a chaotic father but still loves her parents both the same * Her name understandably means Purple * She's a few months younger than Lilly Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Redstonists Category:Griefers Category:Builders Category:Engineers Category:Order Children Category:Siblings Category:Daughters